


Always All of You

by keilotus (lotusk)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, everyone's studying at the same university that's pretty much it, snarky ass friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/keilotus
Summary: Oikawa has a boyfriend. He just hasn't gotten round to telling anyone.





	Always All of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written ushioi and I just love them so much, ok? SO. MUCH. This is basically Ushijima and Oikawa being crazy in love with each other. I hope you will like reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> And last but not least, happy birthday, Oikawa Tooru!

“You sure you don't wanna join us? They're having half price drinks at _Ichiban_ ,” Matsukawa poked Oikawa in the ribs and he smacked the other man’s fingers away. 

“Nah. I had too much to eat. I don't feel so hot and all that booze might just tip everything back out,” Oikawa answered, trying to sound as lowkey as possible.

“Gross, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi announced, his voice loud and deep behind him.

Deciding that reverse psychology is the best way to get out of drinks with the guys, Oikawa smirks. “I could go with you guys—but you'll take care of me if I lose my dinner, right?” 

“Yeah, ok. We’ll see you next weekend!” Hanamaki shoves Oikawa in the not-so-general direction of his home. 

“But half-price drinks,” Oikawa argues persuasively. 

“Look, you don't sound like you're going to puke up anything anytime soon but I'd just as soon not deal with the possibility. Go home, Tooru!” Iwaizumi tosses over his shoulder as he starts strolling towards the brightly lit sign of the izakaya owned by Yahaba Shigeru’s dad. 

Yahaba always complains bitterly that _Ichiban_ is the cheesiest, most useless name you could ever pick for an izakaya. If his dad had only listened to him, their izakaya would have been called something way cooler. But when they pressed Yahaba for the “way cooler name”, he'd make excuses and distract them with other things. Oikawa is almost 85% sure that Yahaba is the one who’d picked the name _Ichiban_ in the first place.

“But—” Oikawa protests.

“Make sure you puke into the toilet, dude. Sinks are a bitch to unclog,” Matsukawa deadpans. 

“Fuck off, Issei!” Oikawa merrily gives him the third finger. 

“You're welcome,” Matsukawa shrugs nonchalantly and Oikawa gives him a withering look. 

“Remember. Use the toilet, not the sink,” Hanamaki laughs and Oikawa says yes, yes, he’s not stupid, to which Iwaizumi retorts that he’s shown himself to be just that on far too many occasions. 

“I heard you guys the first twenty-seven times you said it. You can all sleep well tonight with the knowledge that I, Oikawa Tooru, will remember to barf into the toilet and not the sink, all right? I WILL USE THE GODDAMNED TOILET. Goodnight.”

“G’night,” Hanamaki and Matsukawa reply, looking far too amused by the whole situation.

“You might wanna lift the toilet seat too. Easier to clean and all that,” Iwaizumi makes this final, parting shot as the four friends continue walking down the street. 

“You can always help me clean it, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa calls out blithely as he begins walking in the opposite direction—the distance between them stretching and expanding with each step Oikawa takes. 

“You know, I could have sworn I saw Ushijima in that place where we ate. Corner table. Right in the back—sitting with that red-haired friend of his. The loud one.” Matsukawa’s voice is deep and unmistakable and Oikawa’s ears prick at the mention of the captain of Shiratorizawa Academy’s volleyball team. Ushijima Wakatoshi, his high school nemesis.

“Tendou! Tendou Satori,” Hanamaki supplies helpfully.

“Well, I’m glad I didn’t see Ushijima. I haven’t seen the guy all semester and I’d like to keep it that way,” Iwaizumi says, his voice empty of inflection. Oikawa sighs. His best friend has clearly not let go of his high school rivalry with Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

Their voices fade with the growing distance and Oikawa lets out a long exhale as he rounds the corner. Fuck. That had been almost too easy. Trying his best not to grin, Oikawa slings his backpack more securely over his shoulders before breaking into a jog. He has another ten minutes. Plenty of time but Oikawa can't help taking longer, swifter strides. 

_Soon. So, so soon_ , he thinks, his body singing with elation as he runs through the night.  
  
  
  
  
The silvery moonlight is bouncing off of the water, the tiny chips of light making the view that much prettier. By some kind of miracle, the wooden pier is deserted. Oikawa stops running so he can catch his breath. He’s panting just a little as the cool autumn air nips at his cheeks and hands. He knows walking would have been the more sensible thing to do but nothing about this situation even made sense so whatever. Satisfied that he doesn’t sound like he’s just run the whole six minutes it took him to get here, he steps onto the wooden planks of the pier. He loves the way his footsteps echo over the sound of the waves. It’s so quiet out here at night when there’s no one around. 

There’s no sign of anyone but Oikawa reminds himself that he’s almost four minutes early. There’s time yet and the other man has never shown up late. _Not yet_ , anyway. He decides to walk right to the end of the jetty because, well, why the hell not? He walks past the first, then the second wooden pillar of the roofed jetty. And he’s just walking past the third pillar when an arm snakes out and grabs him by the waist. Before he knows it, he’s slammed into a hard, broad chest—strong arms enveloping him in a tight hug. 

Oikawa closes his eyes, his heart beating fast, so fast in his chest. It’s always like this for him—his body betrays Oikawa’s exhilaration and his need to be close to Ushijima every single time. Their bodies are pressed together so he can feel the other man’s racing heartbeat. Ushijima is excited to see him too, it seems. Oikawa smiles as warm lips make contact with his forehead.

“You’re early,” Oikawa says as he nuzzles Ushijima’s neck and inhales the scent of his skin.

“I missed you.” It’s always been Ushijima’s way to say what he thinks. He doesn’t know how to be anything but honest and direct. Oikawa used to mock him for it when they were on opposite sides of the net in high school, and again when they had first met up again at college. But now his honesty is one of the pieces of Ushijima he cherishes the most.

“Which part of me did you miss?” Oikawa’s voice is teasing as he kisses the smooth skin beneath Ushijima’s jaw. “Was it my eyes? My mouth? My face? Body? My sparkling personality?” 

“You know I miss all of you, Tooru,” he says quietly as he draws Oikawa in. “It’s always all of you.” He gives a little sigh before his lips slide over Oikawa’s, firm and tender and hungry. Oikawa’s lips part without hesitation and the other man’s tongue slips into his mouth. “All of you,” Ushijima says again and Oikawa knows he means it. There’s the tiniest, deepest pang in his chest as Ushijima’s palm fits over his nape and pulls him deeper into his kiss, deeper into his embrace.

“I ran all the way here,” Oikawa confesses when they come up for air. 

“I saw you running towards the pier but I didn’t know you ran the rest of the way too,” Ushijima says as his fingers play with Oikawa’s hair. “Could it be. . .did you miss me too, Tooru?” Ushijima asks with a teasing note in his voice. This is something he’s been learning from Oikawa: how to be playful. They’ve been seeing each other for three months, and it’s made Ushijima a little less stoic, and Oikawa a little less shallow. They balance each other out and it’s good. They’re good together. 

“Yes, Toshi, I did.” Oikawa’s tone is more serious than it usually is because he’s been learning some things from Ushijima too, “I did miss you.” Then he’s reaching up so he can kiss his boyfriend, a soft little moan escaping just before their lips meet in a searing kiss.  
  
  
  
  
The waves make whispering noises as they lap at the pillars of the jetty. Oikawa leans against the wooden rail, looking out at the ocean and the starlit sky. The night air is chillier than Oikawa likes but it’s okay because Ushijima’s hard chest is pressing against his back and his arms are wrapped securely around his waist. Ushijima’s chin is resting on Oikawa’s shoulder and he can just catch the clean scent of the other man’s skin and hair over the strong, briny smell of the ocean. 

Ushijima sounds wistful as he says, “It would be nice if we could come out here during the day. Just the two of us.” He sounds sad because the truth is they’ve never gone anywhere together in the daytime. Ushijima isn’t the kind to hide things from others. It's Oikawa who can't find the courage to tell his friends that he’s dating his former enemy— _their_ former enemy. 

Ushijima has stayed quiet about their relationship and Oikawa knows it’s been difficult for him given his honest nature. Ushijima had drawn the line, though, at keeping their relationship a secret from his best friend Tendou. As expected, Tendou had squawked in scandalized outrage when Ushijima had first told him he was dating his former foe. For like all of five seconds. And then he was telling Ushijima that Semi had caught Shirabu and Goshiki with their hands down each other's pants and could they go get some strawberry daifuku after this because he'd been craving some all day. 

“It’s time I told Hajime and the others,” Oikawa announces quietly.

“I wasn’t trying to pressure you,” Ushijima clarifies just as quietly, his arms tightening around Oikawa.

“I’m not the type to let myself be pressured. It’s just. . .time, you know? Me not telling my friends I’m dating you? It’s such a high schooler thing to do. I’m not a high schooler anymore—I need to stop acting like one.”

“You don’t act like a high schooler,” Ushijima chuckles, “most of the time, anyway.”

“Asshole!” Oikawa accuses him. 

“But you love me anyway,” Ushijima says confidently as he nuzzles his neck. 

“Maybe not,” he grumbles but he’s already turning in Ushijima’s embrace so he can face him, so he can kiss him. Their mouths are about to touch when Oikawa’s phone starts buzzing in his pocket—the ring tone so loud, so obnoxious, so perfectly Iwa-chan. 

“Yes, Iwa-chan?”

“I just wanted to make sure you didn’t need a ride to the ER.” Iwaizumi’s words are brusque but Oikawa can just hear it, the slight concern in his voice. 

“I’ll live. Hey, listen, you wanna grab lunch together? Tomorrow?”

“That depends on what’s for lunch,” Iwaizumi says suspiciously. 

“Anything you like. I just want you to meet someone.” Oikawa tries to keep his tone as neutral as possible.

“Are you trying to set me up with someone? Because if you are, you can fucking forget it, Asskawa!”

“It’s nothing like that!”

“Fine. But if your plus one is a tool, I’m leaving right away.”

“You can at least say hello. Come on, Iwa-chan.” 

“Yeah. Whatever. Text me the details in the morning. You’re sick. Go to bed.” And then he hangs up.

It’s really going to happen. He’s finally going to come clean with his best friend and Oikawa suddenly feels like he might be sick for real. His best friend might try to strangle his boyfriend in the middle of whatever restaurant they choose to meet at for lunch tomorrow. And if he’s really lucky, that’s the worse that could happen. Oh God. 

“We don’t have to do this now, Tooru. It can wait. _I_ can wait. As long as you need, okay?” Ushijima takes both his hands in his.

“It’s time.”

“If you're sure,” Ushijima says in that quiet, earnest way he has of saying things. Then, he gathers Oikawa further into his arms and kisses him. It’s too cold out here by the sea, but Ushijima’s mouth is warm and inviting and Oikawa lets himself forget how cold it is. He clings to Ushijima and lets himself forget everything but the heat of his kiss, and the scent and feel of his skin. 

 

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are very much loved and come talk to me on [ twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kurokeiren)


End file.
